Pogrzebani
by LuneMay
Summary: W rok po pewnym traumatycznym przeżyciu Kisara zaczyna pisać dziennik, by uporządkować myśli... czemu nie sprzyja mieszkanie z Seto Kaibą. Brzmi jak urocza shoujo historyjka? Haha, nie. AU, angstowanie, dzikie shipowanie, autorka jest derpem. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.
1. 23 stycznia

Witam w mojej skromnej historii. (He he, he he, he. He.)

To-to powstało spontanicznie i w dość dziwnych okolicznościach. Nieważne.

Serdecznie dziękuję Karenaj - mojej recenzentce, znawczyni kanonu oraz **Osobie od Trzepania po Ryju w Razie Błędów Merytorycznych i OOC**, która błyskawicznie zbetowała pierwsze cztery rozdziały.

Zaczynasz czytać? Pamiętaj, będzie lepiej. Lubię Cię.

* * *

_Czuję się samotna._

_To chyba nie jest odpowiedni początek dziennika. Może powinnam napisać coś o sobie. Potem „dlaczego zaczęłam to pisać" i „dlaczego czuję się samotna". Co mogę napisać o sobie? Nazywam się Kaiba Kisara, mam dwadzieścia dwa lata, siedzę wiecznie w domu._

_Nawet dobrze mi idzie. Może jeśli będę pisać dalej, bałagan w mojej głowie faktycznie nieco się zmniejszy._

_Nazywam się Kaiba Kisara, mam dwadzieścia dwa lata. Lubię muzykę i książki. Dużo też maluję, choć żadna ze mnie artystka. Własne obrazy to dla mnie alternatywa tego, co mogłabym zobaczyć._

_Dużo czasu spędzam w ogrodzie. Dalej wyjść nie mogę. Podobno brak mi sił. Czasem Mokuba zabierał mnie w tajemnicy przed Seto do miasta, ale mocno pochorowałam się po jednej z takich eskapad. Mokuba powiedział, że nigdy przedtem nie widział Seto tak wściekłego. Kilka razy potem S. sam zabrał nas oboje na taką wycieczkę. Ciężko mi to przyznać ze względu na to, co mój kuzyn dla mnie zrobił, ale nie czułam się dobrze na żadnej z nich. Mam ciągle wrażenie, że z jakiegoś powodu mnie nie znosi – unika mojego towarzystwa, zawsze odwraca wzrok, gdy jestem w pobliżu. Te wspólne wyjazdy były… ale to nieważne. Nie napisałam chyba nawet, kim są Seto i Mokuba._

_Nie znałam swoich rodziców, w każdym razie nie pamiętam ich. Niewiele zresztą pamiętam. Mokuba twierdzi, że wychował mnie jego przybrany ojciec, stryjeczny brat mojej matki. Według kuzynka był to dość nieprzyjemny, stary człowiek i nic nie straciłam, zapominając o nim. Podobno po jego śmierci – to było sześć lat temu - mieszkaliśmy tylko we troje – Mokuba, Seto i ja._

_Rok temu popełniłam błąd. Wraz z moją przyjaciółką, Maną, bawiłyśmy się czasem w eksplorację. Szukałyśmy opuszczonych budynków, zwiedzałyśmy je, robiłyśmy zdjęcia. Często były to miejsca objęte zakazem wstępu, przeznaczone do rozbiórki. Nie muszę chyba mówić, co moi kuzyni myśleli o naszym hobby. Sama też często się bałam, ale Mana nic sobie nie robiła z ostrzeżeń. Zawsze tryskała energią, wciąż się śmiała i robiła to, na co miała ochotę. I wydawała mi się odważna. Widziałam w niej dokładnie to, czego mnie samej brakowało._

_Z jednego takiego budynku już nie wyszła. Nie jestem pewna, czy to prawdziwe wspomnienie, czy nawiedzający mnie w koszmarach wytwór wyobraźni, ale pamiętam jej twarz znikającą w szeleszczącej czerni._

_Pisałam, że niewiele pamiętam. Większość z tego, co napisałam powyżej, powiedział mi Mokuba. Ale Many nie zapomnę nigdy._

_Czasem zastanawiam się..._

_Ale nie będę już teraz o tym pisać. Jeśli uporządkowanie tego, co pamiętam ma mi pomóc w przypomnieniu sobie reszty, po co miałabym robić zamieszanie milionem refleksji?_

_Taka chyba już moja natura. Postaram się to ograniczyć._

_Jutro przyjeżdża Mokuba i zostanie na weekend. Cieszę się, bo jego obecność całkiem zmienia atmosferę domu. Nawet Seto wydaje się przy nim milszy. Zastanawiam się, czym zasłużyłam sobie na jego niechęć. Byłam pewna, że mnie tu nie chce, ale M. uważa to za bzdurę. Mówi, że jego brat z różnych przyczyn bywa mało rozrywkowy i zwyczajnie nie chce psuć mi nastroju swoim towarzystwem. Oczywiście M. zna Seto lepiej - może powinnam mu po prostu uwierzyć?_


	2. 26 stycznia

Po cichutku będę zamieszczać kolejne rozdziały tylko po to, żeby tu były. Nie zwracajcie uwagi.

* * *

_M. właśnie pojechał. Właściwie nie wiem, kto bardziej chciałby go mieć stale na miejscu – ja czy Seto. Gdy tylko samochód zniknął za bramą, mój kuzyn przybrał normalny, „pracujący" wyraz twarzy i bez słowa wyszedł. Zapewne chętnie by wybiegł, ale jest na to zbyt dystyngowany._

_Nie__, Seto nie zasłużył na złośliwości. Nie sprawia mi przecież umyślnie przykrości i nic mi nie jest winien. Ale nie mogę nic na to poradzić, że boli mnie jego zachowanie. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. Z jakiegoś powodu bardzo zależy mi na jego przychylności. Może jestem bezczelną egocentryczką?_

_Weekend upłynął dość przyjemnie. Było za zimno na spacer, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to tak długo, jak Mokuba był ze mną._ _Zamknął moją pracownię na klucz__**,**__ twierdząc, że czas odpocząć od zapachu terpentyny. Powiedział to głośno i patrzył przy tym na brata karcąco, jakby ten trzymał mnie tam siłą. Nawet gdyby tak było, nie przeszkadzałoby mi to wcale, ale najwyraźniej M. widzi w tym problem. Źle mi ze świadomością, że mogę być powodem __spięć_ _między nimi. Nie zdziwiłabym się, jeśli przez to jedno spojrzenie Seto znielubiłby mnie jeszcze bardziej._

_Ale wracając: Mokuba, będąc zwykłym, zabawnym sobą, uznał gry wideo za zdrową alternatywę __dla __malowania i czytania. Coś w tym jest, bo na pewno czułam się lepiej grając razem z nim, niż siedząc samotnie w pracowni albo bibliotece. Całą sobotę przesiedzieliśmy przed telewizorem,_ _z przerwami na posiłki. Wieczorem nawet zszedł do nas Seto. Usiadł w fotelu z książką – choć nie wiem, jak mógł się skupić przy tym hałasie, bo Moki odmówił przyciszenia dźwięku - i nie odnotowałam, kiedy wrócił do siebie. W jakimś trudnym do uchwycenia momencie oboje z M. odpłynęliśmy i kiedy ocknęłam się nad ranem, leżeliśmy obok siebie nakryci pledem. Przez to moje wyrzuty sumienia się zwiększyły, nawet jeśli Seto po prostu nie chciał, by jego brat się przeziębił._

_W niedzielę wstaliśmy dość późno i Seto przywitał nas chłodno konfiskatą kabla od konsoli. Mokuba przyjął to niespodziewanie dobrze – usadził mnie obok siebie na ławeczce przed pianinem i zagrał jakiś – moim zdaniem dość_ _skomplikowany – utwór. Musiał się jednak w którymś miejscu pomylić, bo w pewnym momencie jego brat, najwyraźniej odruchowo, cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. Uciecha, z jaką M. wyzywająco zaprosił Seto na swoje miejsce wyraźnie świadczyła o tym, że potknięcie było umyślne, tym bardziej zdziwiło mnie, że S. bez słowa protestu usiadł obok i zaczął grać z werwą. Bardzo podobało mi się wykonanie Mokuby, ale Seto…_

_Nagle postanowiłam nauczyć się grać na pianinie._


	3. 29 stycznia

**Powiem tak:**

**"MELA DO GAM!"**

* * *

_Odważyłam się, w końcu. Poprosiłam Seto Kaibę o lekcje gry._

_Od początku wyglądał na wytrąconego z równowagi – mam nadzieję, że nie przez moje wtargnięcie. Kiedy powiedziałam, o co chodzi, spojrzał mi nagle prosto w oczy. Dosłownie poczułam, że coś mnie zabolało. Ale szybko spuścił wzrok i powiedział, że jak najszybciej znajdzie mi nauczyciela._

_To nie tego się spodziewałam, mimo to podziękowałam i odwróciłam się, gotowa do wyjścia. Nie chciałam go dłużej drażnić._

_Ale nie wyszło, bo coś kazało mi się wrócić i powiedzieć, że nie chcę nauczyciela. Spojrzał na mnie, a raczej w moją stronę, tym razem pytająco. Postanowiłam dobrnąć do końca. Spytałam, czy będzie mnie uczył._

_Milczał przez moment. Potem odwrócił się ode mnie i powiedział, że nie ma na to czasu. I grzecznie poprosił, żebym już poszła._

_Właściwie to nie spodziewałam się niczego innego._

_Usiadłam mimo to do pianina i na próbę zagrałam gamę. Potem starałam się ze słuchu dopasować kolejność dźwięków do znanych mi melodii. Ostatnie, na co byłam gotowa, to odchrząknięcie tuż za mną._

_S. usiadł obok i bez żadnego wstępu ułożył rękę na klawiaturze, dając mi do zrozumienia, żebym zrobiła to samo na innej oktawie. Po kolei zaczął nazywać dźwięki, potem pokazał mi kilka akordów, w końcu przeszliśmy do prostych melodii. Cały czas patrzył przy tym wyłącznie na swoje dłonie._

_Miałam wrażenie, że już uczyłam się tego wszystkiego. Może zresztą tak właśnie było._

_Pewnie dlatego dość szybko opanowałam podstawy, co, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, wywołało na jego twarzy uśmiech. Nie pamiętałam, by kiedykolwiek przedtem się tak uśmiechał. Na pewno nie z mojego powodu._

_Potem zaczął znów grać. Powiedział, że to Bach. Wykonanie było świetne, a melodia brzmiała znajomo, ale nie ona mnie zahipnotyzowała – sposób, w jaki dłonie S. niemal pieszczotliwie poruszały się po klawiaturze i jego skupiona twarz były __fascynujące__. Skończył grać, ale dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientowałam się, że oczekuje ode mnie powtórzenia utworu. Nie byłam w stanie powstrzymać parsknięcia. Nie przejął się tym, tylko jedną ręką zagrał kilka pierwszych nut. Zrobiłam to samo, najpierw powoli. Przy szybszej próbie pomyliłam klawisze, ale Seto nakazał tylko, żebym się nie śpieszyła. W końcu, po wielu próbach udało mi się zagrać fragment jedną ręką, bez akordów. Podniosłam głowę, chcąc mu podziękować, ale nie zdążyłam, bo Seto prawie odskoczył, wstał, oznajmił, że Mokuba z chęcią udzieli mi kolejnych lekcji i wyszedł z pokoju._

_Analizowałam własne zachowanie kilkanaście razy i wciąż nie mam pojęcia, czym mogłam go urazić._


End file.
